epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Hannibal Lecter vs Sherlock Holmes. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 2
I lied. In the mid-season premiere of this second season, the cannibalistic and manipulative psycho-logist/-path, Hannibal Lecter, faces off with the most deductive detective, Sherlock Holmes. But, this isn't just an ordinary battle, but a story battle -- something I've been wanting to try since season three of Mitstory (which will have a finale one day I promise it). Finally making this battle, it is the first of a couple story battles this season -- basically, the latter half of this season will be one continuous story, with a new chapter here and there. Considering how close this was released after another story battle featuring Sherlock, I advise you all to check out Drak's latest battle. Anyway, with all of that, enjoy. Cast EpicLLOYD as Hannibal Lecter Zach Sherwin as Sherlock Holmes Kyle Mooney as Dr. John Watson David Thornhill Jr. as Barney (cameo) Nice Peter as Frederick Chilton (story cameo) Story Holmes: Thank you once again, Dr. Chilton, for allowing me and my assistant Dr. Watson to study the behavior of your most secured criminal. Chilton: But of course, Mr. Holmes. He is but our most… manipulative captive to date. Once a brilliant mind turned so corruptive. He is an entity of pure malice. Under any normal conditions I would not let you near him, but you are the best detective in the world. I am confident that you will read him like a book to find your person of interest. Barney: Hey Sherlock and Watson, I’ll take you to him. Watson: Thank you, Barney. Barney: No prob. Stay to the right, and don’t take anything he tries to give you. *Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson slowly walk through the dark hall of cages. The first cell contains Vic Vega, sipping on a large cup of cola. “Hey, can you hear me over there? Heheh.” The suited gangster says, miming a blade over his ear. Continuing on, they see Al Capone in the second cell, sitting on his bed. “Yeah, at least this place is better than Alcatraz,” he jokes. Walking past Capone, Trevor Philips is seen gripping at his bars, yelling “Hey if you see that fucking Judas, Michael, tell him I’m coming after him when I get out of here! And I’m getting out of here! YOU HEAR ME?! HAHAHA!” Ignoring the three criminals, Holmes and Watson arrive before the final cell, of Dr. Hannibal Lecter, standing stiff and smiling.* Lecter: Good morning. Holmes: Dr. Hannibal Lecter, my name is Sherlock Holmes and this is my colleague, Dr. John Watson. Can we speak with you? Intro Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Versus! Begin! Battle Hannibal Lecter Hurm. Not Jack Crawford’s typical duo of dimwitted detectives, But yet, they sent the best to figure out what is suspected. A skilled Brit with his intelligent assistant as a confidant, But, what I sense is a con of which Sherlock lacks all confidence. Isn’t this correct? I’d wish you say yes, for as I was first arrested When a census man tested me and I ate his liver - as I was so tempted. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson Now listen here! Patience, Watson, we should play by his rules. Only he could point us the direction of our enemies that we choose. Right, sir. I was just excited by this psychic’s mind-biting brightness So let’s shine some light on this; Lecter, do you know of -- Lecter Oh no, no, no, no, you were doing fine… You were respectful, corrective and let him knew when he had stepped out of line. It seems to me, for partners, both of you get bothered by the other, You seem a bit… departed. Tell me, how’s your relationship with your brother? Holmes and Watson Excuse me, Dr. Lecter, but I don’t see the relevance in asking such a question. He’s wasting our time, Holmes. No. I’m perplexed and at attention. And as I said before, only he can inform us of the terrorist’s whereabouts in the States But if you test him, he’ll put you on his plate! Watson, that’s the risk we take! Lecter Oh, a terrorist you say? I believe I know your man. He’s escaped sanatoriums, ruled his city by an iron hand. Holmes and Watson Or so you claim. No, that would be the truth, I’d say. So Dr. Lecter, do you know of this man by name? Lecter Antsy, aren’t you? My my, I merely gave a hint, and you’re already sweating. Your veins are popping. Sherlock, you wouldn’t happen to be injecting? And Watson, I admire you. You have a strong hand of your wits. But your partner here seems to be only reliant upon the syringe. Holmes and Watson That’s enough! Watson, stand down. This hound’s bound to cross-examine you. I know what he wants. What? He’s curious about our youth. Oh please! See, we can not work with the deranged! He’s as crazy as I am, only he is in a cage. Name your price, Hannibal. I am sure that we can settle this. Are you serious?! Shall I share the story of my Great Hiatus? Lecter Oh no, that’s fine. I figured you’re the type to fake his own demise. What? You didn’t expect I’d know of you before you came across my eyes? How foolish of you two. But, you mentioned me naming my price. I request a better cell, better food, a better life… Can you handle that vice? Holmes and Watson I can make arrangements. He does not deserve such statements! You’ll be the brightest man to grace it. I assume you’ll attempt to escape it. In which case, I can place it. Watson, contact my agents. That is a deed most tainted! Only -- if he names him. Lecter You are very pleasant, detective. As for the suspect in question, An identification is unknown, a John Doe of tricks and penguin. But, a nickname stands afoot. And he’s not your normal horror. For this man combats the darkest of heroes. His name -- Holmes Is “The Joker”. Lecter ...Yes. Holmes and Watson You’ve done it, Holmes! Of course. I carry tonnes of qualms, however. As I suspected, he wants to escape, and surely I must deliver. Barney, (Yes, Mr. Holmes?) secure his cell even further, he’ll be hellbent. (Yes, Mr. Holmes.) But Holmes, how’d you know? Well, I recalled what he had said. Uh huh. He said you had a strong hand of wits, like a hand of a card game, And our contact stated that our target hangs with penguins, but forgot a name. A trick playing, penguin allied caper? One who handles poker. Of course! It was elementary, my dear Watson, that it was The Joker. Who won?! Who's next? Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Lecter Well played, Mr. Holmes. Just, one more thing. … Love your suit. Who won? Hannibal Lecter Sherlock Holmes What battle should have a sequel? Superman vs Spider-Man Trevor Philips vs Vaas Montenegro RoboCop vs Terminator T-800 Other (explain in comments below) Author's Note This whole "The Joker" storyline thing will come together this season. You'll see. Hint for next battle Hint for next off-season Category:Blog posts